1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of feeding a torsion spring, and more particularly to a method of feeding the torsion spring in a predetermined orientation to a predetermined location in the system which uses the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is in wide use a torsion spring formed of a coiled resilient wire having straight ends to urge various members by its resiliency in the torsional direction of the coiled portion.
When such a torsion spring is inserted into the system in which it is used at a predetermined location, conventionally the torsion spring has been fed to the spring inserting means by way of a bowl-feeder into which a plurality of torsion springs manufactured in advance in an independent step are introduced. The bowl-feeder regulates the orientation of the torsion springs and feeds them to the spring inserting means one by one. However, when a plurality of torsion springs are placed together, they are apt to become entangled. Further since high dimensional accuracy is not generally required for such springs, the torsion springs are apt to fluctuate in shape. Therefore, when the torsion spring is fed by way of the bowl-feeder, malfunction of feeder frequently occurs. For example, the torsion springs are sometimes be fed in the wrong orientation, or the feeder is jammed by entangled springs.